Mario Kart Double Dash: Take it to the Extreme!
by Quarter Pounder
Summary: An all out Mario Kart Brawl! Chapter 5 finally up! Enjoy! Beginning editing process.
1. Time to Choose!

Mario Kart Double Dash:  
Take it to the Extreme!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Time to choose!  
  
So this is my first story. Are you ready for this??? Too late! (Unless you click the back button :P) Updated version now up!  
  
"Hello and welcome all racers and viewers to the grand, one and only, Extreme Kart Cup! In this tournament, racers and their partners will go head to head against another pair of racers using anything at their disposal. Bombs, machine guns, grenades, you name it, they use it! Now about the match ups... let me see here..." the announcer looked through his papers.  
  
"This guy is a total, complete, nerdy idiot!" a boy said that had a mushroom on his head. His name was Toad. The announcer heard this and hid his 9mm pistol among his papers, lifted them chest level, dropped his papers, and shot Toad in the right temple.  
  
"Man, I need to work on my aim," the announcer thought to himself. Toad ran toward the door with a bloody head, but dropped dead about 15 feet from the door.  
  
"Guards, could you please clean that up?" the announcer asked. Some guards hauled Toad's body away. At the spot at where Toad stood before he was shot was poor, little Toadette sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh no need to worry, Toadette. Steve Irwin is here to be your partner!" and with that said, Steve Irwin walked up to Toadette introduced himself.  
  
"G'day little missy. I'm Steve Irwin, but you can call me Stevie. Would you care to join me in the little boys room?" Steve asked. Toadette just burst into giggles as he led her out of the room.  
  
"Ok...... This is akward..... Anyways, moving along. The choosing for the match ups will begin shortly. If one person, either you our your partner, could put both of your names on a paper and put it in this box that would be great," the announcer announced. Eight people walked up and put a piece of paper in the box.  
  
"Ok, now for the choosing of who will face who. Drum roll please!" the announcer said.  
  
"The first race will be Mario and Yoshi versus Wario and Baby Luigi!" the announcer said.  
  
"Holy shi...," Wario was cut off.  
  
"I still have my pistol you know," the announcer said to Wario.  
  
"I-I mean I'm all pumped up and rearin' to go!" Wario said nervously.  
  
"I thought you would see it my way," the announcer laughed.  
  
So how did you like the updated version of this chapter? I will try to update the other 4 chapters for this story and for my other stories too, so check back for more! 


	2. The Last 3 Match ups

Chapter 2: The last 6 match ups  
  
Dark_Blade_101: Time for chapter 2! Thanks Dragon Faere for the advice. I  
hope you see some improvements in this chapter!  
  
"Now, time for the third match up!" I called out. "So the match up is.....Waluigi and Bowser, who joined forces since Bowser and Waluigi both got sick of their partners..." I was interrupted by Bowser "Now you shut up you crap-eating cockroach. Who said we got tired of our old partners, we just wanted a new variety of partners for once!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in the "little boys room,"... "Oh yeah, little missy, you really turn me on!" Steve and Toadette were really getting it on in the stall. Maybe we should just skip that part... "Oh Stevie, your chest is so manly!" You can just guess who that was!  
  
"..and who will be facing Bowser and Waluigi *I gave a glare* is... Daisy and Baby Mario! It is strange Daisy entered this tournament since everyone suspects her of kidnapping Baby Mario after her incident with Mario..." Again I was interrupted. "Shut up you stupid..." before another incident like the one with Bowser and Waluigi could even start, an oversized shyguy and oversized boo came in. Supposedly, they were security guards. "You will be held out in the lobby for your actions, please do not resist" But it wasn't her that they would have to worry about, since Mario was charging straight at her. He leaped, completely cleared the oversize shyguy and boo, and came down on top of Daisy. This place was just complete chaos! Even more security guards came in, but Mario was pulling off his best moves. "Stop!" I yelled. It seemed like I was the controller of time, because everyone just stopped. "Thank you for the sudden reaction. But can you all just calm down. Mario, Daisy, can you please take your affairs elsewhere?"  
  
After all of the commotion, I was finally ready to announcement of the fourth match up! "Now you guys probably wanna get this over with! The fourth match up is...Birdo and red katroopa versus Toadette and Steve Irwin! I am sorry that I said there would be 8 match ups earlier, but there will be four.  
  
Now, for the basic rules. Each round will be a head on race between 2 teams. Our first race will be Luigi and Donkey Kong versus Kid Club Bowser and Peach! Ladies and Gentlemen, start your engines! 


	3. The First Race!

Chapter 3: The First Race!  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Thanks Danny's Friend for the review. For anyone else who is reading this, read Love's Revenge by Danny's Friend. It is a very good story for Zelda fans. Even if you're not a Zelda fan, you should read it!  
  
Mario: Ok, can we just start the story all ready? I'm in the first race ya  
know!  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Hey, I still gotta say disclaimer! You know I could just  
replace you with Diddy Kong...  
  
Diddy Kong: *miles away* ooo ooo ahh ahhh! *smiles*  
  
Mario: Ok, I'll shut up..  
  
Diddy Kong: *frowns*  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Ok, thanks. Here's the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: (See, told you I'd have one!) All characters from this  
story(except Dark-Blade-101) are owned by Nintendo.  
  
All the racers were in the garage, making their last second preparations. Bowser were showing off their improved kart, with retractable machine guns. (They use actual weapons in my story) Yoshi and Mario were sick of Bowser and Waluigi, so they chucked an old, rusty, paint spray bottle at Bowser, causing him to fall off the kart and into a tank of oil. Bowser was so angry, Waluigi says the oil turned red from his anger! Everyone in the garage was just laughing their little hearts out! Bowser stomped his way over to Mario and Yoshi, causing other racers to jump. Mario was still laughing when Bowser picked him up by the shirt collar. Luckily, Yoshi was there, so he gave Bowser a good smack right across the face with his tail. "Crickey, what is goin on here mates?" Steve and Toadette were back from, "the little boys room" working on former Toad's car. The paint job even had alligators on it! :P Bowser didn't want any other nusances getting in the way, so he chucked Steve back towards Toadette. "Mario, you will pay for this in the races!" and Bowser stomped back toward his kart.  
  
About an hour later, everyone was ready to go. "Again, welcome to the Extreme Kart Cup. Our first race is Mario and Yoshi versus Wario and Baby Luigi. "I knew Luigi's kid would pick the wrong side..." Mario thought. "The first race will be held at Peach Beach! Racers, are you ready?" Their engines roared and the crowd roared along with them. "3...2...1...GO!" Both karts zoomed away at high speed!  
  
As they raced around the first corner, Yoshi, who was riding on the back, tossed a grenade toward Wario's kart, stalling them from about 3 seconds. Wario, who got in a bad mood right from the get-go, was now furious that Yoshi actually hit him right in the beginning. So now he was putting in all the boost he could. You could say his kart was like Neo, zooming up walls to get by Mario and Yoshi again.Mario, while he was driving, pulled out a machine gun and fired at Wario. Wario threw a grenade back at the oncoming bullets and it exploded on impact. After the first lap, Wario and Baby Luigi, the leaders, switched so now Baby Luigi was driving. Mario and Yoshi were riding his butt, playin some bumper cars. So Yoshi climbed to the front of Mario's car and leaped to Wario's car! As he landed, he smacked Wario a good one, but Wario kept his balance. As Wario was occupied with Yoshi, Mario pulled up alongside Baby Luigi. Yoshi saw Mario. He jumped behind Wario, gave him a wedgie, stuck a grenade down his pants, and jumped back into Mario's car. The grenade exploded inside Wario's pants and he was on fire! Wario was hopping around like mad! This distracted Baby Luigi just enough for him to hit one of those duck enemies on the beach and send them flying up into the air! Unfortunatly, while Mario and Yoshi were laughing hystericly, they too ran into a duck enemy! Both karts were neck and neck. The crowd was roaring like a lion and the bleachers were almost jumping up and down!Wario and Baby Luigi were trying to force Mario and Yoshi into the water. Mario slammed on the brakes and Wario and Baby Luigi went into the water! Panicking, Wario chucked a grenade at Mario and Yoshi. Direct hit! Yoshi barley hung onto the kart! Both cars went around the bend, now on the home strech. It looked like a tie all the way until the fountain!!! Both threw grenades at each other and there was a huge explosion!!! The crowd went silent as the smoke cleared. But who was the winner??? That was the question going through everybody's minds. When the smoke was gone it revealed... Mario and Yoshi had won the race!!!! The crowd went wild!!! Wario and Baby Luigi didn't even cross the finish line because of the explosion! "Mamamia! We won Yoshi, we won!!!" Mario yelled and hugged Yoshi. "Woohoo!" Yoshi screamed! The crowd picked up Mario and Yoshi on their shoulders and carried them off! Meanwhile, back in the garage..................  
  
Thanks for reading chapter 3! Check back for chapter 4! R&R please! 


	4. Baby Mario Gone Missing Again!

Chapter 4: Baby Mario Gone Missing.....Again!  
  
"Dark-Blade-101: Hey readers! Thank you for reading my story up to this point. The races will only get more intense, and unpredictable. (I'll keep that hush hush!) Well now let's get on with the story! By the way, there  
will be a special guest appearance by Banjo-Kazooie in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Mario Kart Double Dash or any of its characters.  
If I did, I wouldn't even spend time on this website at all! (Because I  
would be so rich!)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````````````````````````````````  
  
"...Please Peach; you have got to get me out of here! After Mario gets back, he'll be out for blood!" Daisy was pleading that Peach takes her and Baby Mario to her castle and hide her there. Peach was sort of mad at Mario for  
the time being (for who knows why) and decided to help her good friend.  
Unfortunately, Peach's race was next, so she told Daisy to hide in her section of the garage. Peach had her own room and had guards patrolling the  
outside of it constantly 24/7. Baby Mario was crying for his daddy, so  
Peach got her maid to hush him up. Stupidly, Daisy forgot all of Baby Mario's stuff just outside Peach's room. Daisy didn't even notice as Mario stomped into the garage. He was expecting Daisy to hide. "So predictable"  
Mario thought to himself. As Mario passed Peach with her kart, she was  
looking mighty guilty. He didn't show that he noticed as he walked on. Mario figured that Daisy would be a wimp and hide. Seeing Peach's guilty face, lead him to believe that she was hiding Daisy somewhere in this very garage. First, he met up with Yoshi at their part of the garage. "Hey, uh, Yoshi. Come here for a sec." Yoshi trotted over "What's up Mario?" "Baby Mario went missing again and so did Daisy. I'm pretty sure that Peach is hiding her in here. She had the most guiltiest face you have ever seen!" Mario explained. "Yep, you'd expect that, since she's just getting revenge since you had that incident with Daisy...oops, wasn't supposed to say that!" Yoshi muttered some curse words since he let that slip. "Yoshi, what have you been hearing?!?!?" Mario asked sharply. "Ok, fine. Ever since you had that romantic incident with Daisy, Peach has been furious at you. So she probably thinks she can get revenge this way." Yoshi told. "But I thought she liked Luigi?? If I had known...anyways, Yoshi, you need to help me get into Peach's room to get Mario Jr.(As he liked to put it) back." "No need for that, I already have a plan. See, Peach for some reason trusts me and  
gave me a pass to get inside her room. I can hide you in this big sack, carry you in, and let ya loose. How does that sound?" Yoshi showed Mario the sack. Mario didn't like the thought of being carried in a sack, but it  
would have to do. "Thanks, I owe you one Yoshi."  
  
So Yoshi packed Mario up in the sack, and headed toward Peach's room. They were almost there when kid club bowser asked for directions to the lobby.  
Nervously, Yoshi set the sack down. Bowser was in a sour mood towards  
Yoshi, so when he was stomping by, he snatched the sack and left Yoshi clueless. Luckily, kid club bowser started cracking up after he saw Bowser do this, so Yoshi realized the sack was gone. He ran over to Bowser's kart only to see Wario running away with the sack. Yoshi yelled after Wario, but Wario ignored him. Yoshi finally caught up with him, but then Donkey Kong was running off with it, thinking it was his sack of bananas. Or maybe it was? Yoshi was all confused because while Donkey Kong was still holding the  
sack, Yoshi saw a boo holding a very similar looking sack. Yoshi was panicking now, running here and there. Oh how could he have let the sack get away from him? Yoshi was about to scream, but then he heard a familiar  
voice. "Sheesh Yoshi, can't you even hold onto a sack?" It was Mario.  
"Mario, why aren't you in one of the sacks?" Yoshi was shocked to see Mario. "Long story. I think we should ditch that plan. I'm just gonna stomp  
right up there and fight my way in." Mario was laughing at Yoshi's surprised face. "I guess I'll help you then" Yoshi agreed. When Mario and Yoshi walked up near Peach's room, Mario saw the basket with Baby Mario's  
stuff and instantly knew Daisy was here. "How do you expect to get in?" Yoshi asked. "Oh, I called on old friend. His name is Banjo-Kazooie. Just at that moment, who but Banjo(I'll just call him Banjo) walked in the door. "Banjo, over here!" Mario yelled. Banjo walked over. "Hey, what's happening Mario? Have girl problems again?" Banjo was almost laughing. "Oh shut up  
you big palooka!" But Banjo just starting laughing like crazy! "Oh......sorry......Mario!" Banjo said between laughs. Like 10 minutes later, Banjo finally stopped laughing and was ready to fight. Mario, Banjo, and Yoshi came up with a strategy. Banjo walked up to the guards, and suddenly just  
punched one in the face. The other guard was alarmed and dived toward Banjo, but Banjo jumped high in the air, causing the guard to clobber the  
other one to the ground. The first guard was knocked out cold. Swiftly, Banjo kicked the 2nd guard in the head, knocking him out cold also. "Heh heh heh, easy as pie!" Banjo showed off with a backflip. "Showoff" Yoshi whispered. The 3 advanced into the room to find a cowering Daisy huddled up in a corner next to a sleeping Baby Mario. "Junior!" Mario exclaimed. Baby Mario woke up. "Daddy!" He ran to Mario and jumped into his arms. "Yoshi, you know what to do." Yoshi had a rope with a loop at the end.(No, I won't  
hang Daisy) Yoshi hung Daisy upside down on the ceiling, leaving her to  
scream. When the 3 got outside, they found a person. "No it can't be!!  
Noooooooo!" What did they see? 


	5. Dead Mushroom Walking

Chapter 5: Dead Mushroom Walking  
  
Hey fellow fanfictioners, how do you like the story so far? Sorry for the LONG delay. I haven't updated this story since March can ya believe it?!?! Well anyways, I know I got the matchups messed up doing Mario's first but just go with me here alright? Ok, now on with the story! ...... I mean the disclaimer. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mario Kart Double Dash or any of its characters. NOW and with the story!  
  
Mario, Yoshi, and Banjo looked like they had just seen a zombie.... For a good reason! In front of them was a hideous creature that was so hideous, they could see right through it! It was Toad, no, it wasn't Toad, it was Zombie Toad, and he was giant! "I seek revenge!" Toad moaned. "Must...kill...want....flesh!" This creature was a man-eater! "Well, uh, you know, uh, people with names like Mario, Yoshi, and Banjo don't taste good! So maybe you want to try Waluigi or Bowser?" Mario was shaking like he was left out in the cold for 24 hours. Toad ignored this comment and began to stumble like zombies did towards Mario and the gang. Yoshi, trying to be brave, smacked Toad on the right arm and knocked it off! But it just crawled back up Toad and reattached itself! "Oh damn, run!!!!" Banjo yelled. They made a break for the garage entrance just to see it close by everyone that had evacuated the building, leaving them stranded. "Crap, those sons of a..." Yoshi was cut off by a very loud moan from Toad.  
Meanwhile....  
"...what do you mean that we can't save her! My dear friend is stuck in the forsaken place with that creature! Why can't you send in some men to save her?!?!" Peach was furious that the security wouldn't help save Daisy. "I am truly sorry your highness, but we can not risk men in a situation like this. We don't know what destruction that this creature can cause." The officer replied back calmly. "Oh I hope dear Mario can save her." Peach said dreamily. "Wait a second, am I getting feelings for him again?" Peach was confused. She thought she hated him, but it seems that she still loves him. "I know what I must do!" Peach exclaimed. "I must go back to the palace and find my chant book." Peach knew the chant to send that creature back to its realm. Meanwhile...  
Mario, Yoshi, and Banjo were not hurt, but they were getting tired. Whenever they knocked something off, it just climbed back on the body and reformed. "We can't take much more of this!" Mario yelled. Then, the zombie seemed to just fall apart, but not all the way. The head and torso floated above the ground, away from that the arms were floating, and away from that the legs weren't floating, but moving all the same. The zombie was turning to a bigger problem times 3! "Oh great, just what we need. I guess we will have to take the separate parts!" Banjo was getting annoyed. He came to help Mario with a baby in distress call. Not this! "Ok, Yoshi, you take the legs, Banjo, you take the arms, I've got the head and torso!" Mario called to the others. The three split up to different parts of if the garage. Yoshi gave the legs a good whippin', but they just kept coming back. Then the left leg kicked Yoshi a good one and sent him flying towards Wario's kart. He hit it with great force and got a big cut on his back. Banjo wasn't having much luck either. He was pretty much playing mercy with the arms. Banjo gave them a good kick and they splattered on the wall, but reformed and came after him again. They slapped him, punched him, and threw him into a pile of tires. Mario, like Banjo and Yoshi, wasn't doing too well either. Whenever Mario got close, the torso and head separated and tried to smuch him like a pancake. Things weren't going too good., but Peach to the rescue!  
Peach had reached the castle with the help of her kart and rushed inside. Once inside, she rushed to the library and went to the magic section of the almost literally miles long underground library. She was looking through the books, "Cha-cha, chapters, charts, chants! Here it is!" Peach exclaimed. She then rushed back to her kart and zoomed to the garage. Once there, she ran to the front door. "Let me in!" Peach commanded. "But your highness...." The guard was cut off. "Let me in or your heads shall be removed. So they open the door a crack and let her in and shut the door behind her. She saw the trio fighting, pulled out the chants book, and began to chant,  
"Zombie Toad, here me good. For I am not ordinary food.  
You had better hear what I say, for the sake of your eyes, nose, and tooth decay.  
So please leave us, in great dear peace  
Back to the realm you came forth from!" Peach boomed.  
Toad's body then slowly disappeared and only the five people were inside. "Mario!" Peach yelled and ran towards him. "Peach?" That was all Mario could say as she got to him, wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him. 'Yuck, why does this happen to a plumber of all people?!?!" Yoshi said to Banjo. "The world will never know."  
  
Well how did you like that chapter? I will try to get more about the races in the next chapter. Until then, r&r! 


End file.
